famethetvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Amatullo
Danny is a dedicated comedian who only wishes to make people laugh, though most of the time his friends don't find hime that funny. He is a talented actor and he is mostly found around his best friend Doris or getting into a fight. Though he is a great friend and is always there for his friends when they need him. About He is a drama student who yearns to be a stand - up comic, but his jokes are not always that funny. Danny isn't always likeable on first impressions (Doris doesnt like Danny until the episode 'Alone in a Crowd' when they get stuck in a lift together). He is hungary for attention and affection that he is afraid to let his vunrability show and goes around with a cocky, wise-cracking, i dont need anyone attitude. He wants to make people laugh so that they will care for him, but it took him a long time to realise that people need to care about the person before they can laugh at his jokes. Danny is a naturaly talented singer and could easily outsing nearly all of his friends, but he is a natoriously arkward dancer, but he improved with every episode. He had lukimia in the episode 'Sheer Will', but recovered with the help of his friends. Relationships *Doris - Doris is his best friend and in one episode his love interest. He and Doris became friends in the episode 'Alone in a Crowd' when the got stuck in a lift and they talked out their problems with one another. They both said that they would not forget that moment and they never did. Whenever tey get into a fight with one another they always sort it out even if it takes them a while. They are ery personal with each other and if one of them has a problem (usually Danny) then they will try to help one another as much as they can. Danny bearly ever calls Doris 'Doris', but calls her 'schwartz' and Doris does the same thing with Danny and calls him 'Amatullo' (especially when she is angry with him). In the first episode of season 4 they decided to date and during the episode kissed 5 times, but in the end they decided that they thought of eachother as best friends not boyfriend and girlfriend, yet confesed that they still love eachother *Mr Amatullo - Danny and his father have an up/down relationship. Mr Amatullo doesn't beliee that show buisness is the right path for Danny or 'Dante' (as Mr Amatullo calls him) and that he could do so much more with his life than waste it. It is shown that he really does care for Danny when in 'But seriously Folks' he makes Danny quit his job to get him off drugs and when in 'Sheer Will' he says that he really does care for Danny and that he cant let Danny die as he has already lost his other son (Danny 's older and dead brother) to Lukimia. *Leroy - Leroy and Danny are really great friends yet they are always getting into fights with one another and then making up again. Leroy is a much better dancer than Danny and on several ocasions has tried to help Danny with his dancing to get a girl or get the part he wanted. They are always watching eachothers backs and have been known to call each other 'brother' from time to time. Though Leroy calls Danny 'Amatullo' Danny just calls Leroy 'Leroy' showing that though they were close they wern't as close as him and Doris. they were good friends even when Leroy became a teacher though they are not seen together as much as they were before Leroy became a dance assistant. Danny's Gallery 220px-Fame Title Screen.png Carlo imperato and valerie landsburg.jpg Valerie -landsburg and carlo imperato.png Carlo imperato.jpg Carlo Imperato 2.jpg